Help Me Doctor
by Proud to be a slytherin1999
Summary: The doctor is the last of his kind. Or is he. The girl that no one notices, is the most important person the doctor will ever meet. The only other time lord in existence. She watches him and every thing he does. when one day she walks out of the shadows and into the light. She trusts him with her heart, but with all the secrets, he can't trust her. Or can he?


"Ok we're going to bed now." the red haired women said holding the mans hand and walking through a door and into the corridor. He was in thought for a moment but went under the engine to start working on it.

I slowly walked out of the shadows and down to where he was sitting. He was fixing something with his sonic screwdriver then suddenly stopped and turned to me. He pulled up his visor and looked me up and down then in the eye.

"I wondered when you were going to come out of the dark." he said getting up. I knew he knew I was there.

"I've been watching you for as long as I can remember. Doctor." I whispered.

"I know. Every day, everyone that came in here, everything that I did, you were there. But why?" he said getting up.

"My mother told me about you and your big blue box. The time lord." I said a bit louder.

"Who are you?"

"The second to last of my kind." I said avoiding all of his questions.

"The second to last? who's the other?." he asked interested. I smiled and said,

"You." I said looking straight at him. He shot his head as sharply as possible towards got his attention.

"That is impossible." he said walking over to me. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me. He looked shocked at the reading, which had obviously come back as positive for time lord. He looked at me then the screwdriver, me then the screwdriver. "That is impossible." he repeated. He came closer to me confused. I had never seen him this confused before. "How is this possible?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

"My mother warned me about a war between our race and another. She told me to leave, but I refused to, so she told me that I was worthless and that no one would want me, only to make me leave. Then she mentioned you doctor." I explained, barley above a whisper.

"What did she say?"

"I can't remember." I said looking down at the floor. "The only thing she did say was 'trust him, whatever you do, trust him' " I Said looking back up at him. It was silent for a minute then he walked up to the engine of the tardis and I followed. He fiddled with the computer on the tradis. I walked slowly over to him. "What is it?" I asked.

"That is impossible." he repeated again.

"You keep saying that."

"Well that's because it is." he said a little to loud. The red head came in through the sliding door holding her head. I stepped back into the shadows. Only a time lord is be able to see me when I am in the shadows.

"Why are you shouting?" she said half asleep. He glaced over to me.

"I... umm." he thought of an excuse as why there was another time lord in existence. I closed my eyes. He knew just as much as I did, that the chances of me a time lord were less then one, but he also knew that if the screwdriver said that I was, there was a very high chance that I was. I stepped forward into the light with a small sound of footstep. She turned around sharply and just stared.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"No one." he glanced over to me, then back to the red head.

"Is she... human?" she asked. I glanced over to him. He nodded and said,

"Yes she is." he said. She didn't sound convinced but went along with it.

"Can she talk?" I think she asked that because he had answered all the questions.

"Yes I can." I said taking another step into the light. "And I know more about his kind then you do." I said.

"I see your Irish." she stated.

"I see you're scottish." I said back.

"Amy you better get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning." the doctor said looking at me. "and don't tell rory." She nodded and went back to bed. When we were sure she gone, we started talking again.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know." I said plainly.

"I'll find out for you, come here and i'll scan you with my screwdriver." he said, then scanned me again. "According to this you're the same age as me. But you look 18 maybe 19." he stated.

"You look like you're in your twenties." I stated. "Your point is?"

"You should look older. Have you regenerated?" he asked.

"Twice." I said looking at the floor

"That's strange, i've changed ten times." he said thinking.

"The only time I have changed is when there has been loads of regeneration energy. Like last time." he nodded.

"So when was your first?"

"Before I met you. About three weeks before I came here." I said sitting on the swing.

"How come you never came out of the tardis?" he asked turning to me.

"I didn't want to get noticed by anyone."

"You really think things through don't you?" he smiled.

"Well when you leave the tardis in the most dangerous of places, you need to think things through." he laughed. "Does the darleks sound familier?" I asked sarcastically, raising my eyebrows. He chuckled.

"Well that wasn't my fault."

"Do you have any idea how silent I had to stay?" I half joking.

"Sorry, but I was saving the world from the god Donna was there. I do miss her" he muttered.

"I have two words for you. John Smith." I smiled.

"Well I did put you in there with me."

"Yes otherwise you would be the last time lord." I said nodding. I yawned.

"We'll talk in the morning." he said going back up to the main engine. I followed, but went through the sliding door to the cooridor that led to the room that I called mine. I put the bedside lamp on and got out the letter that my mother gave to me. It was yellow with age, ripped and fragile. It read,

Dear My dearest daughter,

If you are reading this, then you are with the doctor, safe and sound.

In theory.

Also if you are reading this then what the prophesy told us has come true. The time lords are no more. You and him are the last of our kind, and the only one's that can save the time lords.

With all our love,

Your mum, dad, brothers and sister. xxx

I closed the letter and put it back in the draw on top of the letter my mother had written for the doctor, with tears in my eyes. I missed them even more with every day that passes. I didn't open the letter as I knew that my mother would hate me being nosey. It seams silly but I feel her and my family watching me, every day. I crawled into my bed, turned the light out and tried to get some sleep, but couldn't, so thought of all the memories I had, running around the green fields on Gallafrey, at peace with the universe. Then the war started and all of my friends including me had to fight a war that shouldn't of been even thought of. The time lords were a good race, with less then a handfull of us that were not to be trusted. After everything that has happened in my life, that is still the worst. I let the tearsfall out of my eyes and onto the white pillow and sheets, as I slowly cried myself into a nightmare ridden sleep.


End file.
